Apollina Fowl
by Artemis Teilor
Summary: Story of Artemis' Genius daughter who is just as criminal as he was when he was 12 but she is only 8. Read as she attempts to kidnap the LEPs computer genius right from under their noses. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

This is an edit of the original first chapter so R&R

The second chapter will be updated soon

--

It had been a long time since the great Artemis Fowl II had committed any of his daring ventures. It was almost as if the great criminal mastermind had disappeared off the face of the earth and yet money still seemed to be pouring into their marvelous estate in Ireland. However, Artemis Fowl II was no longer a kid. It was for this reason that he didn't risk everything that he had gained over stupid causes.

But this was no longer his story, although our story does start in his house.

Wind blew through one of the windows into a room which had once been Artemis' own, but had been converted to an extremely violent shade of pink. On the bed with a set of headphones trailing from her ears was undoubtedly the subject of our story.

Her dark hair wisped around her and curled down towards her hips while a set of ocean blue eyes stared thoughtfully up at the roof. She sat up and reached towards a purple school bag with her pale hand and pulled out her poetry text book and flipped it open to a page with a Sylvia Plath poem and began to read out loud to herself, studying for she herself had to write something similar for school.

The girl stood and walked towards the door pulling off the headphones as she did so. She placed the iPod on a table by the door before nudging it open with her foot. She looked down the stairs, then up towards her father's study before setting off to find inspiration for her poem.

She walked down a hall with paintings of her various male relatives that she didn't know or care for and out of curiosity began tapping on the wall as she walked along, listening to the rhythmic sound of her nail hitting the wood. She was tapping out a rhythm that always occurred to her when she was calm and contented.

A metallic ringing joined the tune and she opened her eyes. She was looking at a portrait of a man with a particularly scornful look in his eyes and she realized he was her great grandfather.

She tapped again slightly before the painting and it was the wooden sound and then she tapped on the painting and the metallic sound returned.

She ripped down the painting to see a safe behind it; too typical for her father. She looked instead at the back of the frame to see a golden disc stuck to the back of the painting. This was more liable to her father's train of thought; distract people with a big fancy safe when the real information was on a disc stuck behind the painting.

The girl removed the disc and turned to the safe again. She pressed an ear to the safe (a/n I know this wouldn't actually work but meh) and began twisting the dial. First to the left, then the right, and then back to the left again before the lock clicked and gave way before her to reveal a dozen other discs. She picked them up and closed the safe before placing the painting back in front of the safe and turning away.

Hopefully her father hadn't been watching that.

She walked out of the hall and back to her room, packing the discs in her bag, keeping her genius hidden as always and pulling out a picture book. She left it open on her bed and walked out the door again heading downstairs. She saw a locked door and knocked. There was a muffled noise on the other noise so she knocked again, more out of mock politeness than patience.

"Go away Apollina!"

Apollina smiled and removed a lock pick set from her pocket. Picking out the right tools she made quick work of the lock and stepped into her brother's room. He was sitting at his desk putting finishing touches on his homework. He looked up and turned around.

"Why did you have to be the genius?"

Apollina smiled mockingly then laughed at her brother with dry humour, "Yet who do I allow all the credit?"

Her brother looked her over intrigued.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're only eight years old."

This time Apollina smiled genuinely and her brother smiled back before sighing and returning to his desk, pressing a button to show surveillance of the whole house. He gestured to the monitor and Apollina stepped over to her brother's side looking the monitor over.

"That's the target," she whispered pointing at the monitor that pertained to the kitchen, "distraction only."

Her brother looked at the screen then back at his little sister incredulously before yelping, "Dad."

"Yes Artemis; Dad," Apollina confirmed as Artemis Fowl III looked upon her, "I need to borrow his study."

Artemis rose from his chair and exited the room looking at his sister warily; she however turned on her heel and ran upstairs to the top room of the house. She was about to open the door when she heard noises from within.

"Commander, just trust me I'm not the one doing the criminal deeds," her father's voice drifted through the wooden door easily. Normally no one would hear him as no one was allowed anywhere near his study except his bodyguard.

Apollina opened the door a crack to be able to see what was going on and a man's face was almost entirely covering one of the many monitors.

"Now see hear Fowl," The man said pointing rudely at Artemis Fowl II, "its you and we know it the only other genius in your family isn't quite old enough to be committing such crimes yet."

She couldn't see her father's face but she could hear the confusion in his next tones, "Commander, my genius is quite old enough to be doing things on his own."

"His own?"

Another face appeared on the screen but this man had what could only be described as a whinny of mirth escaping his lips.

"I thought you were a genius Fowl but your own daughter seems to have been able to fool you."

"Foaly, I am a genius and I can tell a genius and my daughter is no genius so why don't you go reign in that sense of humour of yours?"

Foaly looked extremely offended and muttered something along the lines of, 'well I never,' before disappearing off the screen when the commander returned.

"That was low Fowl, even considering some of the things you have done before to the People."

"What People?"

The words had escaped her lips before she had thought them through and suddenly there was movement as her father ran over and pulled the door open so Apollina did the only thing her juvenile mind afforded her.

She turned tail and ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an updated version of Chapter 2 so R&R and ENJOY

* * *

Fear surged into her chest and threatened to strangle her as she ran down the stairs hearing her father yelling out behind her. Apollina was taking it two steps at a time and thundered as she jumped onto her landing and started to bolt towards her door. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her and looked for her secret trapdoor. She knelt down and tugged at the side of one of her fluffy pink rugs which lifted to display an open space which she crawled into silently closing the door behind her as her bedroom door was slammed open.

"Lina!" her father yelled. She silently cringed inside her little room.

The sounds of retreating footsteps reverberated against her polished wooden floors and she almost opened the door when she heard a slight tinkle of bells as her father clearly sat on her bed. He was waiting for her to reveal herself. She smiled and stayed where she was, counting. He usually gave up after a minute.

She heard him moving above her as quietly as possible, scanning her room for her hiding place, picking up various items and looking in various places and then she heard his footsteps retreat earlier than usual.

She lifted the top of her hiding place slowly and found herself staring at her father's designer loafers. One of which began to tap as he waited for his daughter to emerge.

"Lina, come out. I know you're down there."

"Why don't you come down here and make me!" Apollina cringed at the use of such a juvenile response but stayed where she was.

"This isn't a game Apollina," Artemis scolded but Apollina stayed huddled in her cove. Artemis sat on her bed again, "Apollina Angeline Fowl get out here now or I'll send Butler down there."

She cringed then employed one last tactic, "which Butler; yours or mine?"

"Your brother's." Apollina cringed in disgust. Her brother's Butler had to be the rudest most horrible Butler to ever gain service to her family.

She pushed open the trapdoor and glared up at her father who was smirking at his defeat of his child.

"That's right, laugh up the fact you beat an eight year old."

Artemis felt the smirk slip off his lips and a hard gaze filled his eyes. He could feel a heat pulsating through his veins as he looked upon her dark head.

"Lina, why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't get it," she sighed looking away from her father and sitting down in her armchair, "Your baby girl, a criminal genius, you wouldn't have listened even if I tried to tell you."

"But-,"

"Just let it go father and leave me be."

Apollina rose from her armchair as shock slipped into her fathers gaze. She knew as well as he did that this was the first time he had ever been rendered speechless; the man was looking upon his child in amazement and almost fear.

"Let it go," She whispered tilting her head up and kissing him on the forehead before leaving the room. Her father sat there for a few moments before regaining his composure and looking out after his daughter. She was his one weakness and he would never let her genius hurt her as his had done for him.

Apollina rushed away towards her favourite room and sat in an armchair looking around at the wide expanse of books that filled many shelves from the floor to the roof. A man walked in silently behind her and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to leap up off the chair and spin around.

"Butler," she heaved taking in a deep breath, "you startled me."

"I had no intentions to," her body guard replied in his deep soothing voice, "do you want to talk about it?"

The girl looked up at her bodyguard and couldn't help wishing that it was his uncle instead. The older Butler just had more understanding of human emotions than the one assigned to her. And right now what she could use was a little understanding. But that didn't stop her reverting to childlike behaviour and spilling out the last few minutes events to her bodyguard.

By the time she was finished she was holding back sobs and looking desperately into her bodyguards eyes.

"Well," the awkward man began, "it's ok Apollina."

"Please," she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes, "I've told you to call me Lina."

"As a bodyguard it is in my duty to-."

"Blah blah blah," she continued to whisper feeling an undeserved anger blooming in her chest, "yeah I know."

Apollina wanted to hit her guard, but held her urge back glaring at the man and stalking off to find another victim to reap her anger. The anger that was coursing through her veins as the emotionally ignorant bodyguard followed his young charge. He had no idea how to handle such a situation as he had no experience in the matter.

"Go away Butler."

Her voice was silent yet conveyed some powerful emotion that Butler could not understand and in his idiocy he replied.

"I can't do that. I have to watch over you -,"

"In my own house?" The girl screeched turning towards the man for only a split second to allow him time to see the anger in her eyes as she descended the stairs.


	3. A letter to my readers

Dear my awesometacious readers/reviewers…

My apologies at not updating in like two years… I hope you can remain faithful to me for a few hours – a day as I will update soon (I promise).

My writing style has also matured a bit so please bear with that and I would like to point out that my story is pretending that the 4th through however many books didn't happen as I had not read them at the time I started. Instead another random sequence of events gave Artemis his memory back.

Oh. Almost forgot. For those who can't figure it out Apollina's bodyguard Butler wasn't Artemis Fowl II's

Thanking You For Your Patience

Happy Bubble Sakura


	4. Chapter 3

My first update in approximately two years and sound so different to the rest!

So I'm editing!

Thank you for reading my weird and wonderful story that i will try to keep doing for you people! (Not so much me)

Without further ado...

* * *

She stormed from the room positively bursting with electricity at her bodyguard. The man was impossible to get along with and she constantly insisted on having him replaced. The man stood out like a sore thumb being over a head taller than most of them. The man in question followed his young charge from the room and down a flight of stairs before her elder brother, Artemis Fowl III, caught her.

"Lina! So glad I caught you!" He gasped running towards her. She shot him a piercing glare that silenced the boy, her blue eyes freezing over into the hardness that he had grown accustomed to when she was upset. He took her aside glaring at her bodyguard before whispering, "What's wrong?"

Lina clenched her fists at her sides and looked up at him, the boy being slightly taller than her, a heated flush of anger creeping up into her cheeks. He faltered and took a half-step back which angered his sister even more.

"I thought he was in the kitchen."

Artemis had caught up to his sister's anger. She was glowering at him, then the bodyguard, then the stairs, and then back at him again trying desperately to intimidate them all at once. Artemis mused at why she had been glowering at the stairs before the second block fell into place.

"He was in his study wasn't he?"

She turned her glower up another notch and Artemis quivered slightly but held his ground. He was returning the glower with almost equal ferocity and Apollina fell beneath it, never seeing her brother quite like this.

"Of course he was in his study!" She exploded in a yell that would send most packing, "Where else would he be! He's always in his study! Even an idiot should have realized that! And yet I was stupid enough to believe he'd be in the kitchen."

Her eyes were swimming with tears, but she pretended they weren't there and smiled anyway. This venting session had made her feel an awful lot better. She raised a hand and wiped the remnants of the tears away and Smiled with equal ferocity to her glower and through clenched teeth mumbled, "Distract Butler while I go up to my room to do homework."

Artemis was tempted to salute to his younger sister but with held and turned instead towards her bodyguard who was milling metres away.

"Hey Butty, what's ya favourite gun?" he asked using the annoying pet name he had made up years ago and leading the man towards the kitchen.

"I have already explained to you Master Fowl," he replied as Apollina bolted up the stairs, "that my name is Butler and that you should address me thusly. Also what is with that slang tongue of yours? You are being put through a fine institution for a reason!"

Apollina resisted the snigger adolescently and ran up several flights of stairs before swinging open the door to her bedroom and slamming it shut behind her. She slid the bolt into place before turning around and climbing onto her bed and pulling out the bag and emptying its contents onto her bed. She grabbed one of the many discs from her fathers safe and flipped it over idly. It had vague flakes of gold on the surface that she expected had been there for quite some years.

She ran over to her desk and opened her laptop waiting idly as the computer booted up. She was swinging her legs to a rhythm that had lodged itself into her brain and was forcing its way out the only way possible. Apollina made herself stop, although she didn't really want to, when the computer reached the login page. She selected her user, the only user available, and typed in her ridiculously long string of numbers and letters mixed together to form a password. After this it took only a minute for the computer to load her settings.

She opened the disc slot and placed it in carefully before closing it again and waiting. It took only a few minutes before a screen flashed up with two folders on it. One said Butler, the other read Artemis. She clicked on the one labeled Artemis and the screen expanded to fill the screen. Apollina saw a young man sitting in her fathers study here at Fowl Manor. She gawked at him, reeling backwards slightly and almost missing the first line of his speech.

"Greetings, how nice for you to see me. Doubtless this will be the first intelligent conversation you've had for some time." The boy on screen paused for a second as if waiting for something before continuing, "I paused for a second there to give you a chance to respond, thus qualifying this as a conversation."

Apollina tried to cease from her child-like appraisal of the boy but her mouth kept sliding back open as the idiotic boy charged on.

"There will be no more pausing, as time is limited. Captain Holly Short is downstairs, being distracted by Juliet, but doubtless she will check on me soon. We depart for Chicago presently to deal with Mister Jon Spiro, who has stolen something from me. The price of fairy assistance in this matter is a mind wipe."

Apollina's eyes widened against her will as her mind remained skeptical but she was unable to fight the man's compelling arguments. So unwillingly she listened to this young boy's ramblings.

"All memories of the People will be erased forever, unless I can leave a message for my future self, thus prompting recall. This is that message. The following video footage contains specific details of my involvement with the fairy People. Hopefully, this information will get those brain-cell pathways sparking again. In conclusion, I would like to wish you, myself, the best of luck. And welcome back."

A group of images began flashing on the screen as several pieces grouped together to finish a puzzle, and to start a new one. Apollina had finally figured it out. The young boy was her father. And if this was true then that would mean these images flashing before her are proof of various encounters with fairies.

But it was a well known fact to any logical mind that fairies didn't exist, so then how would her father have all this conclusive proof. Apollina knew there was only one way she would find out; the only place off limits to her in the entire expanse of the house.

Apollina would have to enter her father's study.

**The usual... Review please... criticism is fine so long as its not mean...**


End file.
